Si le destin en avait décidé autrement
by Airi-chan787
Summary: Quelques jours après sa transformation, Yuuki vit ses dernières heures en tant qu'élève de la Day class, perdue dans ses sentiments pour les deux vampires.  Zero n'a pas bu le sang de Kaname   Mise à jour de ma fic abandonnée
1. Chapter 1: YÛki

**Bon voila j'ai fait le ménage dans mes fichiers et j'ai retrouvé ma première fic commencée il y a plus d'un an ! Donc revoilà une version corrigée avec quelques petites améliorations !**

Daiclamer : Les persos de Matsuri Hino ne m'appartiennent pas…

Rating K+ - T pour la suite

**Si le destin en avait décidé autrement**

Chapitre 1 : Yûki

POV Yûki

Je ne comprendrai jamais cet être si cher à mon cœur. Nous n'appartenons pas au même monde, et pourtant je sais que nous ne sommes pas si différents. Les souvenirs qui se sont effacés de mon esprit refont surface petit à petit, comme ce jour où il m'a sauvée de ce vampire, comme ces instants ou il m'a sourit sans retenue.

Mais un jour est arrivé un étrange garçon aux cheveux couleur de lune. Lui n'a jamais sourit, pourtant, je ressens tellement de chaleur dans son regard…Oui, la chaleur que moi seule peut desceller, la seule qui ai vécu suffisamment avec lui pour voir combien ce garçon est fragile. Je veux le protéger de tout mon cœur. Mais une force m'en empêche de plus en plus et m'éloigne inéluctablement de lui. Cette force se nomme l'appel du sang…

**0o0o0o0o0o0**

Toutes les nuits depuis ce jour, je suis tiraillée par un sentiment étrange, celui d'être partagée en deux. Cette sensation est née depuis que Zero a tenté de m'embrasser à l'infirmerie.

Mais une vision me trouble encore plus maintenant, celle d'une chambre aux tapisseries maculées de sang. Tout ce sang, à qui appartient-il ? J'en ai sur moi aussi…

Brusquement je me réveille, je regarde autour de moi les yeux grands ouverts. Puis je reprends petit à petit mon calme. Une légère brise qui vient de la fenêtre ouverte caresse mon visage et finit par m'apaiser. A côté de moi, Yori s'est réveillée.

-Yûki, qu'est ce que tu fais ?

-Rien rien, j'ai juste fais un mauvais rêve. Excuse-moi.

-C'est pas grave. Mais qu'as-tu rêvé ?

Je pensais que c'était mieux de lui mentir pour ne pas l'inquiéter davantage.

-J'ai rêvé que le directeur me faisait enfiler de force une de ces robes de magical girl genre Sakura (1). Haha c'est bête non ?

-Mouai. Dit-elle d'un air peu convaincu. En tout cas sache que s'il y a un problème je suis là, n'oublie pas.

-Merci Yori, je sais. Rendors-toi, tout va bien.

-A demain

Je me lève et me dirige vers la salle de bains, là où se trouvent mes blood tablets…

Fin POV Yûki

(1) Quand j'ai pensé magical girl, j'ai d'abord pensé à starla et les joyaux magiques, mais comme je me suis dit que c'est peut-être pas de la génération de tout le monde, j'ai opté pour sakura card captor.^^


	2. Chapter 2 : Un vampire de plus

**Chapitre 2 : Un vampire de plus**

POV Zero

Cette maudite marque me brûle, j'ai besoin du sang de Yûki maintenant ! Mais si je fais ça, je vais encore la blesser, je vais encore la souiller, et son sourire si pur disparaîtra de son joli visage…Non je ne peux plus me permettre une telle chose…Je dois forcer mon corps à supporter les blood tablets. Je regarde alors la petite boite noire qui était au creux de ma main d'un air mauvais…Je soupire tout en pensant que je n'ai pas le choix.

Deux minutes plus tard, je regarde les filets de sang s'échapper de mes lèvres et s'écraser sur le sol immaculé de la salle de bain…Et merde, mon corps est à bout, impossible de faire quoi que ce soit…Je vais devoir abandonner…La seule solution qui s'offre maintenant à moi…La plus lâche selon Yûki, la plus judicieuse selon moi…

Mes yeux se posent sur le bloody rose resté sur ma chemise à coté du lavabo. Ce serait tellement facile de prendre le revolver et de se viser la tempe…En deux secondes, toute douleur serait abrégée. Mais non, ce sourire persistait à rester dans ma mémoire, c'était la chose qui comme par magie m'empêchait de commettre cet acte…

-Yûki… dis-je dans un soupir en me laissant glisser contre le mur et en fermant les yeux…

Fin POV Zero

**0o0o0o0o0o0**

POV Yûki

Depuis que Kaname a ravivé les souvenirs perdus en me transformant en vampire, je sais enfin à quel monde j'appartiens. Et quel monde ? Celui de la nuit, jusqu'à maintenant je n'ai jamais comprit pourquoi j'avais si peu besoin de sang humain. Je sais enfin que je suis une sang pur…Un jour de neige, l'odeur de sang dans l'air, probablement celui de père, Kaname qui se rue dehors, et ma mère…ma mère se sacrifiant dans mes bras, me transmettant tous les pouvoirs de la plus haute et la plus respectée des classes de vampires…Du sang pur…Je sens une larme couler sur ma joue, mais je la rattrape très vite, car Aïdo qui passe à côté de moi pour se rendre au premier cours de la journée ou plutôt du soir, me jette quelques regards en coin… Pire que Kaname…Kaname, celui que j'ai chéri un certain temps, ou que je chéri encore…Je ne sais plus trop…Rah je tourne en rond !

Fin POV Yûki

_La fin de la journée approchait et comme d'habitude les gardiens devaient remplir leur devoir. Seulement cette fois ci, Yûki manqua à l'appel. Zero commença un peu à paniquer. Puis soudain, les portes du pavillon de la lune s'entrebâillèrent…Et Zero la reconnue tout de suite, aux côtés de son ennemi juré…La couleur de ses longs cheveux châtains devenus chocolat avec la transformation faisant un parfait contraste avec son uniforme blanc…_

POV Zero

« Alors c'est comme ça ». Pensai-je. Elle a donc finit par choisir son camp…Rien de plus normal pour un vampire. Cependant je ne peux pas m'empêcher de la regarder, elle que je n'ai pas su protéger de ses bêtes à visage humain, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de culpabiliser, si j'avais réagit avant, cette fille d'une beauté insolente serait encore là, en uniforme sombre et à mes côtés…Soudain, ses yeux croisent les miens, nous nous fixons plusieurs secondes, qui me paraissent des heures. Moi remarquant un voile de tristesse dans ses yeux noisette, elle y voyant sûrement la même chose dans les miens. Et Kuran qui la prend subitement par l'épaule, ce qui nous fait sortir de notre transe…Je regarde alors Kuran…Si seulement le regard pouvait tuer…Je restai immobile devant les groupies surexcitées dont j'entendais quelques « Oh, la gardienne ! » ou des « Qu'est ce qu'elle fout avec Kaname-sempaï ! » Tout cela n'a pas d'importance. Pour moi le temps venait de s'arrêter et je réalise qu'elle seule aurait pu me sortir de ma solitude. Une idée folle me vint à l'esprit…Au diable les vieilles concurrences entre sang purs et hunters…A chaque fois que j'essaye de la haïr pour cette raison, j'ai l'impression de me voiler la face. Il faut absolument que je lui parle…CE SOIR.

Fin POV Zero


	3. Chapter 3 : Faisons l'impardonnable

Chapitre 3 : Faisons ensemble l'impardonnable

La nuit, après les interminables cours de philosophie et de lettres anciennes, les vampires sortirent de l'académie pour rejoindre le pavillon de la lune. C'était une nuit d'été, éclairée par une lune argentée et ronde. Yûki s'arrêta. Cette lune avait la couleur de SES cheveux…Elle dérivait encore et n'arrivait pas à se faire à l'idée qu'elle ne l'approcherait peut être plus de sa vie…Sa longue et terrible vie interminable composée de sang et d'obscurité. Un voile de tristesse passa dans ses yeux et en un clin d'œil son fiancé fût à ses côtés.

-Qu'est ce qui ne va pas Yûki ? Dit Kaname en se penchant vers celle ci

-Oh euh rien, je regardais la lune

-Je vois bien qu'il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas. Tu ne peux rien me cacher et tu ne sais pas mentir non plus…comme toujours, dit il en lui offrant un sourire dont il avait le secret.

Si Yûki pouvait rougir…Elle détourna la tête vers un point imaginaire.

Ils arrivèrent au pavillon de la lune. Kaname donna un baiser sur la joue à Yûki et se dirigea vers sa chambre. Yûki monta les escaliers et rejoignit à son tour sa chambre. Elle délaissa son uniforme blanc pour enfiler sa nuisette d'un rouge bordeaux éclatant. Tout à coup elle sentit quelqu'un se rapprocher. Ce n'était pas Kaname, ni Aïdô et encore moins Kain…Non, c'était un autre vampire, celui qu'elle n'oublierait jamais…Elle se figea.

POV Yûki

Mon dieu, il est venu, il est venu. Que vient-il faire ? Mes jambes tremblent et je n'arrive pas à bouger. Je le sens s'approcher de plus en plus vers moi. Soudain, je me retourne et m'appuie sur la chaise sur laquelle j'avais pris ma nuisette. IL était là, devant moi avec son habituel regard sans expression, il était toujours lui même, une créature parfaite, avec de magnifiques yeux couleur de glace. A cette pensée, j'eu un frisson. Oui c'était lui qui me rendait comme ça, lui qui à tout instant pouvait me faire regretter d'être devenue ce que je suis maintenant. Je pris mon courage à deux mains et me lançai :

-Ze…ro, dit je dans une voix à peine audible. Pourtant je vis qu'il avait entendu, puisqu'il bougea une main et rattrapa la larme qui était entrain de rouler sur ma joue.

-Shhh…Dit il avec un très faible sourire. Ne pleure pas idiote, t'es pas contente de me revoir ?

-Imbécile ! Murmurais je en lui écartant sa main et en me jetant dans ses bras. Tu vas te faire tuer s'il te voit ici !

-Je m'en fiche, j'ai bien le droit de rendre visite à ma petite sœur non ?

-Idiot…

-Pourquoi tu m'insultes depuis tout à l'heure ?

-Parce que t'es bête ! Dis je en lui donnant un coup de poing dans le dos.

-Je ne vois pas ce qui a de bête à venir voir la femme à qui je tiens le plus au monde…me chuchota-t-il.

Je réagis au quart de tour. Si les vampires pouvaient rougir, je serais déjà comme une pivoine. Je me détachai de lui, n'osant le regarder. Je repris mon calme et allai dans la salle de bain. Je me lavai les dents et me nettoyai le visage. Quand je revins, il était toujours là, assis sur la chaise, mais une expression bizarre animait ses yeux. J'aurais reconnue cette expression entre toutes…Celle du besoin de sang. Il y a quelques mois, il m'avait dit que Kaname lui avait proposé son sang pour qu'il ne ressente plus de faim violente, mais celui ci avait refusé, sûrement par fierté, ou la volonté de ne pas se mêler un peu plus aux vampires. Bref, je le vit porter une main à son cou, l'autre plantant ses ongles dans le tissu de l'accoudoir…

Je m'approchai vers lui et lui tendit mon bras droit à la hauteur de son visage.

Il leva son regard glacial pour le planter dans le mien et j'y vis de la surprise mélangée à du dégoût et de la culpabilité.

-Je ne suis pas venu pour ça ! S'enflamma-t-il.

-Zero, tu ne peux plus continuer comme ça, répliquai-je calmement. Tu va bientôt atteindre ta limite. Est ce vraiment ce que tu souhaites ? Devenir une bête esclave du sang dont le visage est déformé petit à petit par son côté vampire ? Accepteras-tu de pourchasser des innocents dans le seul but de te nourrir ? Et surtout accepteras-tu de te faire poursuivre sans relâche par les tiens, les hunters ? Tu ne pourras éviter tout cela si tu ne bois pas du sang pur…Regarde moi Zero…Dis je avec une pointe d'agacement…Regarde moi et dis moi que tu ne veux pas ça…

-Yûki réussit-il à dire, un peu secoué par ce que je venais de dire. Je l'avais fait réagir une bonne fois pour toutes. Je ne veux pas devenir un level E, mais je ne veux pas te voler ton sang encore une fois, ne serait-ce qu'une goutte. Tu m'as trop donné.

-Je te le propose, et de toute façon, tu n'as plus le choix. Rappelle toi que ta vie m'appartient. Donc, je t'ordonne de ne pas devenir un level E. Prends mon sang.

Il fût surpris par le ton déterminé que j'avais pris et détourna le regard sur le côté. Puis il ferma les yeux en fronçant les sourcils.

- Pardonne-moi. Me dit-il en rouvrant les yeux péniblement, replantant son regard dans le mien.

-Je te l'ai déjà dit mille fois et je te le redis : TU N'AS PAS A T'EXCUSER, puisque c'est moi qui te force.

Mais à peine avais-je fini ma phrase que sa main qui serait son cou avait attrapé la mienne toujours tendue vers son visage. A ma grande surprise, il ne la mordit pas, mais il s'en était servit pour me faire perdre l'équilibre et me faire tomber sur ses genoux en la tirant en arrière.

-« Faisons ensemble l'impardonnable »c'est ça ? Me chuchota-il à l'oreille.

-Ca…ça me rappelle…des souvenirs…J'eu du mal à articuler, j'avais chaud, sûrement à cause de la main qui serrait encore mon poignet, ou sûrement à cause de son autre main qui s'était nichée au creux de ma hanche…

Fin POV Yûki

Voila le 3e chapitre bon ceux qui ont déjà lu la fic n'ont pas dû trouver trop de changements mais c'était juste histoire de la dépoussiérer un peu et la rendre plus…agréable à lire !

Arigato mina !


	4. Chapter 4: Vampire comme moi

**Chapitre 4 : Vampire comme moi**

Zero amena la main de Yûki à la hauteur de ses lèvres et la retourna pour atteindre la veine qui s'offrait à lui. Quand, il découvrit ses canines, Yûki ne broncha pas, même lorsqu'il transperça sa fine peau blanche. Bientôt du sang déborda de ses lèvres et se mit à couler le long du bras et finit par tâcher un peu le vêtement de Yûki. Les deux vampires se regardaient sans ciller, Yûki se perdant dans ces yeux bleu gris devenant rouge sang…Des yeux couleur rubis, tellement effrayants et tellement attirants…Elle resterait des heures comme cela, mais Zero en décida autrement. Il retira ses crocs de sa chair et entreprit de lécher la plaie pour qu'elle cicatrise plus vite. Il lui nettoya ensuite le poignet puis parcouru son bras tout en s'approchant d'elle, remontant de plus en plus vers son visage.

POV Yûki

« Comment ne pas ressentir quelque chose pour cet être ? Se dit Yûki en regardant Zero tendrement. Je tiens tant à lui, quelque part je le trouve attentionné et en même temps, il semble perdu sans moi…Quel est ce sentiment ? C'est encore plus fort que ce que je ressens pour Kaname… »

Soudain quelque chose me sortit de mes pensées : une main derrière ma tête me poussa en avant et en un éclair je me retrouvai à cinq millimètres du visage de Zero. Je vit dans son regard un drôle de sentiment, de l'attente ? Non. Alors de la reconnaissance ? Pas que ça. Ce pourrait-il que ça soit…du désir ? De toute façon je savais que j'arrivais à lire en Zero comme dans un livre ouvert. Alors c'était sûrement ça. Que faire ?

Il répondit à ma place et déposa un léger baiser sur ma joue. Je sentis sa main trembler un peu. Il se retira et replongea ses iris dans les miennes. Mon cerveau tournait au ralenti, impossible de réfléchir correctement à cause de son souffle légèrement saccadé qui caressait mes lèvres.

Arrêtant ma réflexion un peu laborieuse, un deuxième baiser vint se poser au coin de mes lèvres. Celui là eut pour effet de me faire avoir une bouffée de chaleur…

J'aime Kaname, je l'aime depuis que je suis petite, il est tout pour moi…Mais là, Zero est entrain de me le faire oublier ne serait ce qu'un instant. Je ne peux pas éviter son regard qui me captive, et je ne peux plus éviter ses lèvres qui se posent à nouveau sur le coin de mes lèvres. Trop tard pour réagir, trop tard pour avoir un semblant de raison…Je l'ai perdue depuis que j'ai recroisé mon regard avec le sien. Nos bouches s'avancèrent en même temps et le contact fût brutal, mais cela ne me gêna pas le moins du monde.

J'avais envie de sourire mais Zero ne cessa de m'embrasser, ses lèvres étant trop entreprenantes pour me laisser faire quoi que ce soit. Sa main derrière ma tète passa sous mes longs cheveux de vampire et les emmêla légèrement, m'attirant toujours plus contre ses lèvres. Mon réflexe fût alors de passer mes bras autour de son cou, et de répondre à l'appel de son désir. Je voulait me séparer de lui pour reprendre mon souffle mais, il m'en empêcha et passa sa langue contre mes lèvres. Sur le coup de la surprise, je fermai instantanément ma bouche ce qui le fit s'écarter de moi doucement et rouvrir les yeux.

-Euh…excuse moi. Dit il maladroitement en fuyant mon regard. Je vis apparaître sur ses joues un semblant de rose mais je n'en fus pas sûre.

Pour toute réponse, je lui donnai un baiser sur les lèvres en lui demandant de continuer. Il bougea alors sa main qu'il avait sur ma hanche droite pour la placer dans mon dos, ce qui rapprocha mon corps glacé du sien. C'est moi qui pris l'initiative de le ré-embrasser passionnément, soudant nos lèvres une fois de plus. Comme tout à l'heure, Zero passa sa langue sur mes lèvres et cette fois ci, je les entrouvris timidement. Sa langue s'insinua dans ma bouche, caressant le bout de la mienne. Mais je n'attendis pas sagement, finit la Yûki qui se laissait faire aussi facilement, mon caractère en avait prit un petit coup après ma transformation. Je me vis alors passer mes mains sous la chemise de mon cher frère adoptif et les balader sur son torse imberbe et finement musclé. Depuis quand était-il devenu si…homme ? Je ne m'en étais pas rendue compte du temps ou j'étais encore humaine. En tout cas, ses mains me firent revenir à la réalité : Une sur chaque joue qui me repoussaient gentiment en arrière.

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Dis-je innocemment.

-On devrait pas aller plus loin, sinon je vais devoir me battre contre ton fiancé.

-Pourquoi tu devrais te battre s'il ne l'apprend pas ? Non je plaisante, dis-je souriant à moitié.

-Qui êtes vous et qu'avez vous fait de ma Yûki ? Me dit-il en me fixant de ses yeux redevenus bleu gris.

-Elle est toujours là quelque part, sauf qu'elle est entrain de tomber amoureuse du vampire devant elle dis-je en esquissant un sourire.

Je décidai de me lever de la chaise et donc des genoux de Zero, et le tirer vers moi, nous entraînant sur le lit, le faisant tomber sur moi. Accidentellement, mes canines se plantèrent à la base de son cou, d'ailleurs j'entendis un cri de douleur étouffé, mais l'odeur du sang m'envahit et je ne pu que boire le liquide rouge qui s'offrait à moi.

Fin POV Yûki

Kaname s'était changé et portait maintenant une chemise noire et un jean blanc. Il était sortit de sa chambre et se dirigeait vers celle de Yûki, quand Takuma lui barra la route et commença à discuter joyeusement avec lui. Il se dit alors qu'il en aurait encore pour trois heures.

Retour à la chambre de Yûki…

-Hey, Yûki je suis pas un sang pur moi, je vais mal tenir l'anémie si tu continues à me prendre autant de sang !

Il décida de la prendre dans ses bras et entreprit de lui embrasser le cou et de jouer avec, la mordant par endroit sans utiliser ses canines, ce qui fit immédiatement réagir Yûki. Elle se détacha du cou de Zero et plongea ses yeux dans les siens.

-Si tu fais ça, il va le remarquer…

-Oui, je sais mais là j'ai vraiment du mal à me contrôler. Tu as emprisonné mon esprit depuis que je te connais. A chaque fois que je suis près de toi je deviens fou. Et quand j'ai su que tu étais un vampire, mon cœur a éclaté en mille morceaux…Je ne veux plus de cette sensation Yûki.

-Je suis si heureuse que tu dises ça, depuis quelques temps je pense aussi tout ça et j'ai toujours eu envie de t'éviter la souffrance, mais il y a autre chose, quelque chose qui me fait perdre le fil de mes pensées quand tu t'approches de moi…Je crois… que je…t'…

Elle fût stoppée par la main droite de Zero sur sa bouche, celui ci baissant la tête.

-Ne dis pas ces choses à la légère, je te rappelle que tu es fiancée à Kuran, et je ne veux pas que tu sois coincée entre lui et moi. Alors s'il te plaît…dit-il en relevant la tête, ne dis rien…

Yûki ferma les yeux un instant et fit un signe de tête. Zero retira sa main de sa bouche, et aussitôt Yûki l'attira contre elle et l'embrassa passionnément. Il se laissa faire puisque de toute façon, il ne pourrait pas lui résister longtemps. Ils s'embrassèrent encore et encore, les mains se baladant sur les formes de chaque corps, leurs bouches s'aventurant quelques fois dans le cou de l'autre, y laissant même par mégarde des marques rouges qui saignaient par endroits…

Kaname qui était en grande conversation avec un de ses professeurs, sentit tout à coup l'odeur du sang de Yûki. Alerté, il prit congés et fonça vers la chambre de Yûki…

**Bon pour se chapitre j'ai pas trop eut de mal pour le faire…J'avais l'inspiration et le couple Zero X Yûki est tout simplement magnifique !**

**A suivre !**


	5. Chapter 5 : Qui de vous deux?

Suiiite !

**Chapitre 5 : Qui de vous deux ?**

Quand il frappa doucement, il vit que la porte était déjà entrouverte. Surpris, il l'entrebâilla vite et entra dans la chambre. Il ne vit rien d'anormal. Yûki était emmitouflée dans ses draps blancs, en nuisette de soie bleu marine. Chose curieuse, la fenêtre était grande ouverte et un des carreaux avait était fendu. Kaname s'approcha de sa bien aimée et tira légèrement sur le drap. Mais Yûki saisit le tissu et empêcha Kaname de la découvrir plus.

« Il va voir les marques de Zero ! » Ce dit-elle

-Ah tu es réveillée Yûki ? Dit Kaname en approchant son visage de celui de Yûki

-Euh…oui, je dormais à moitié…Mais…

_Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Kaname l'embrassa et passa une main sur sa joue. Elle y répondit timidement et celui ci finit par relâcher ses lèvres._

-C'est bien ce que je pensais, tu as le goût du sang…Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? En plus je viens de voir qu'un carreau de la fenêtre était fendu.

Prise au piège, Yûki se sentit obligée de mentir. Il FALLAIT qu'elle soit crédible, sinon elle signait l'arrêt de mort de Zero dans les deux minutes qui suivraient !

-J'ai…euh…j'ai encore eu une crise et pour me calmer je me suis mordue et j'ai ouvert la fenêtre…disons un peu violemment. Dit-elle en montrant le poignet que Zero avait transpercé quelques minutes avant.

Kaname semblait la croire puisqu'un air inquiet vint froncer son beau visage de vampire.

POV Yûki

Je me sens mal, horriblement mal. Mais je dois à tout prix couvrir Zero. Je ne supporterais pas de le perdre maintenant. Kaname est différent, personne n'osera jamais le blesser ni même l'érafler, même Zero donc quelque part je suis rassurée. C'est mal de penser ainsi. En faisant ça, je fais souffrir ces deux êtres qui me sont chers, je les fait espérer. Aucun des deux ne mérite ce traitement, ils valent bien plus que moi qui suis indécise, mais amoureuse de deux hommes en même temps. Leurs sentiments à eux sont purs et mériteraient un retour sincère…Mais à ce stade là, quand je vois Kaname, je me sens fondre, presque comme lorsque je suis avec Zero. Zero a un quelque chose que Kaname n'a pas et vice versa.

Que puis-je faire alors que Kaname est entrain de me demander pourquoi je ne l'ai pas prévenu que je restais ici.

-« J'ai oublié de te prévenir, désolée, c'est qu'aujourd'hui, Yori est partie en voyage d'étude avec la classe alors elle ne reviendra pas avant deux jours », dis-je sincèrement.

J'avais vraiment prévu de rester ici cette nuit mais le destin avait fait que je n'avais pas rejoint Kaname.

-Très bien, je laisse là mes soupçons alors…Me dit il d'un sourire. Alors une autre question se pose, est ce que tu m'invites à dormir avec toi ? Et je me ferais un plaisir de te donner un peu de chaleur…Continua-t-il en me faisant un petit clin d'œil.

Là, je disais encore une fois merci à ma peau d'albâtre car il aurait été impossible de ne pas piquer un far.

-De…demandé si gentiment…. Dis je, en reprenant un peu d'assurance. En même temps que je disais cela, je me mis sur le côté et écartai les draps pour lui faire de la place.

Tout en souriant doucement, il défit la boucle de sa ceinture et enleva son pantalon blanc. J'eu pendant un instant l'impression que le temps tournait au ralentit : son regard rouge foncé me transperçait, ses jambes parfaites se découvrirent lentement laissant entrevoir la fin de ses abdos musclés alors qu'il décida de garder sa chemise noire et de se glisser à mes côtés.

C'est vrai que j'étais sa fiancée maintenant. Je n'avais pas le droit de trouver bizarre le fait qu'il veuille dormir à mes côtés. A partir de maintenant, c'est avec lui que j'allais passer le plus clair de mon temps avec lui puisque j'avais intégré la Night Class. Cependant, quand j'ai rencontré les orbes grises de Zero... Je n'arrive pas à croire que je pense à Zero alors que Kaname est entrain de me serrer dans ses bras. Je suis ignoble. Oui, je suis tellement indécise et troublée par ces deux vampires et j'aimerais pouvoir aimer l'un d'eux sans faire souffrir l'autre. Je me dégoûte, à peine suis je sortie des bras de Zero que mon cœur chavire vers Kaname. Je tournais en rond et de toute façon je ne trouverais pas de réponse à mes doutes. Je décidai d'abandonner toute pensée et de me laisser aller dans l'instant présent.

-Ahhh…Dit il dans un soupir d'aise. Je n'en voyais plus le bout entre Takuma qui m'a baratiné et le professeur de lettres anciennes qui me sortait ses grandes théories. Je suis épuisé, continua-t-il en passant une main dans mes cheveux.

Mon dos était en feu, en fait toutes les parcelles de mon corps qui étaient en contact avec son corps me brûlaient. C'était une douce sensation qui me procurait un sentiment de sécurité, dans ces bras fins et puissants…

Fin POV Yûki

Flash back

_Yûki et Zero s'embrassaient passionnément, chacun explorant pour la énième fois la bouche de l'autre. Yûki se sépara de Zero et avança les mains vers le haut de la chemise de celui ci et Zero s'immobilisa avec un regard surpris. Ou avait-elle trouvé une telle audace ? Les mains de Yûki continuèrent leur course et déboutonnèrent lentement un à un les boutons de la chemise blanche du vampire libérant son torse parfait. Zero, un peu pris de cours par ses gestes attrapa machinalement ses mains et les plaqua au dessus de la tête de la sang pur. Elle le regarda d'abord avec un air surpris et tout à coup cet air se transforma en sourire doux de satisfaction. Qu'avait-t-elle en tête ? Il y eut un silence où seules leurs respirations un peu précipitées étaient audibles. Ils échangèrent des mots avec les yeux, des mots que seuls eux pouvaient comprendre. Zero décida de bouger d'abord en relâchent sa prise sur les poignets de Yûki, puis il enroula son bras gauche autour de la taille de Yûki, sa main droite se perdant dans les cheveux couleur chocolat de la jeune femme. Celle ci sauta sur l'occasion pour attirer encore une fois le visage de Zero. Ils s'embrassèrent encore et encore, et Zero se décida enfin à descendre sa main droite vers l'épaule de Yûki et à écarter la bretelle de sa nuisette. Seulement, alors qu'il descendait son visage vers sa poitrine, il s'arrêta net et ouvrit les yeux. Il remarqua que Yûki avait la même expression. Tout en se contemplant les yeux grands ouverts, ils comprirent que quelque chose approchait…un sang pur._

-Kaname dit Yûki avec une voix à peine audible.

_Zero réagit immédiatement en se relevant et remit correctement sa chemise qui avait commencé à glisser sur ses épaules. Yûki suivit le mouvement._

-Yûki, tu dois te changer ! Il y a des tâches de mon sang et du tien sur ta nuisette ! Dit il précipitamment et le plus discrètement possible et en montrant les endroits tâchés.

-Oui, ne t'inquiète pas pour ça je me débrouillerai…Va t'en !

-Pas avant ça…Chuchota-t-il en s'approchant furtivement de Yûki.

_Il lui vola un baiser et elle lui rendit passionnément. Puis il s'écarta de la sang pur et ouvrit la fenêtre précipitamment en fendant un carreau au passage. Il sauta…du troisième étage ! Yûki allait se précipiter à la fenêtre mais elle entendit un plouf, ce qui la rassura un peu…Mais pas le temps de divaguer, elle attrapa rapidement une autre nuisette dans le placard et jeta la rouge bordeaux à la fenêtre (bé oui, sinon elle se ferait trop griller^^) en se disant que Zero le lui rendrait plus tard…_

_Elle se faufila entre les draps en prenant soin de couvrir son cou parsemé de marques encore ensanglantées. Et Kaname toqua._

_« Super timing » se dit-elle avec le cœur qui battait à 100 à l'heure._

Fin flash back

A suivre…

Bon là je sèche un peu sur la suite de l'histoire mais j'ai ma petite préférence en matière de couple. J'espère que le au revoir de Yûki et Zero ne vous a pas paru trop niais XD.

A la prochaine !


End file.
